An American Secret of NIMH
An American Secret of NIMH is a 2020 American animated alternative crossover film directed by Don Bluth and Gary Goldman, produced by Don Bluth Films, Inc.. The film will be released on November 16, 2020 by Universal Pictures, partnering with Metro Goldwyn Mayer and Paramount Pictures. The film's animation technique combines traditional hand-drawn animation (with digital ink and paint/animation using Toon Boom and Adobe Flash) and extensive use of computer generated imagery. The film will be presented in theaters, IMAX 3D, and Digital 3D. Plot Fievel, while in Texas with his parents, meets Mrs. Brisby, and they become friends afterwards, however, Fievel's life takes a turn for the worst when his sisters are captured, and his parents are killed by the evil Cat R. Waul. And Mrs. Brisby decides to become Fievel's adoptive mother while helping him find his sisters, stop Cat R. Waul's plots and return to New York City. This is set in the present day modern times. Credits Production In February 2017‎, Gary Goldman got an Idea, It was a Mix An American Tail and The Secret of NIMH into the An American Secret of NIMH. In November 11, 2017, It Set Release for November 16, 2018. Animation Animating will Start on February 1, 2018 to April 5, 2018. Artwork brisby_lineart copy.png|Clean-up art for Mrs. Brisby by Eileen Conway, animation supervised by Len Simon Brisby.png|Clean-up art for Mrs. Brisby by Eileen Conway, animation supervised by Len Simon brisby_shades.png|Shading effects for Mrs. Brisby supervised by Peter Matheson brisby_highlights.png|Lighting effects for Mrs. Brisby supervised by Peter Matheson brisby_semifinal.png nimh_background1.png|Background painting by Rob Nason Brisby nightcolors.png fievelexcited_lineart.png|Clean-up art for Fievel by Eileen Conway, animation supervised by Len Simon fievelexcited.png|Clean-up art for Fievel by Eileen Conway, animation supervised by Len Simon fievelexcited_nightcolors.png fievelexcited_moonlight.png|Lighting effects for Fievel supervised by Peter Matheson fievelexcited_night_final.png Nimh background2-copy.png|Backgroung painting by Rob Nason In other languages *Brazil: Fievel e Sra. Brisby: Os Ratinhos Valente ("Fievel and Mrs. Brisby: The Brave Little Mice") *France: Fiével et Brisby: Le Nouveau Monde Secret de NIMH ("Fievel and Mrs. Brisby: The New Secret World of NIMH") *Germany: Feivel und Mrs. Brisby: Die Mauswanderer von NIMH *Mexico: Fievel y la Señora Brisby: Los Ratoncitos Valiente ("Fievel and Mrs. Brisby: The Brave Little Mice") *Italy: Un segreto americano di NIMH (An American Secret of NIMH) *Japan: ニムのアメリカ秘密 (Nimu no Amerika Himitsu) *Russia: Американский Секрет крыс (Amerikanskiy Sekret krys) An American Secret of NIMH *Serbia: Арк и госпођа Брисби: Храбри мали мишеви (Ark i gospođa Brisbi : Hrabri Mali miševi) Fievel and Mrs. Brisby: The Brave Little Mice *Spain: Fievel y la Señora Brisby: El Nuevo Mundo Secreto de NIMH ("Fievel and Mrs. Brisby: The New Secret World of NIMH") *Sweden: Fievel och Fru Brisby: NIMHs Amerikanska hemlighet *United Kingdom: Fievel and Mrs. Brisby: An American Secret of NIMH *Thai: หนูน้อยผจญอเมริกาพบแม่หนูผลึกมหัศจรรย์ Category:Universal Pictures Category:Paramount Pictures films Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Category:2018 Category:2018 films Category:Don Bluth films Category:Crossover films Category:Alternative films Category:An American Tail Category:The Secret of NIMH Category:Films set in New York City Category:Upcoming Films Category:Films set in Texas Category:Films about revenge Category:Films about murder Category:Films about death Category:Films about orphans Category:Films about adoption